1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to identifying on-line access calls so that they can be tagged for special handling. In the preferred embodiment, such calls are routed away from a public network switching fabric and onto a dedicated data network such as a frame relay network. In this way, the invention helps to alleviate switch congestion caused by long hold times for on-line access calls such as Internet access calls.
2. Description of the Problem Solved
Currently, all calls made via the public general purpose communications network are handled by the public network fabric in the same manner. In most areas this fabric is an integrated services digital network (ISDN) fabric. The public network today does not distinguish between on-line access calls and other calls. In the case of on-line access calls, the public network switching fabric is used to connect the user to the point of presence (POP) for the on-line provider, usually an Internet service provider (ISP)
The advent of on-line services and especially the Internet has caused switching congestion to occur in the public network fabric due to the long holding times associated with on-lines access calls. This congestion can prevent the completion of regular speech and data calls due to the non-availability of switching resources over prolonged periods.
What is needed is a way to identify on-line access calls so they can be tagged for special handling. Such calls can be diverted away from the public network switching fabric at the originating switch. The calls can then be routed through a dedicated data network that is also connected to the POP for the service provider.